


alone in the world (but you're still there)

by werealldreaming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Galaxy Garrison, Garrison trio, Gen, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Movie Night, Pre-Canon, bc it's the garrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werealldreaming/pseuds/werealldreaming
Summary: The Garrison Trio has a movie night. Hunk and Pidge have a bonding moment.





	alone in the world (but you're still there)

**Author's Note:**

> pidge has he/him pronouns in this bc that's what she used at the garrison

Friday is brutal, and by the end, both Lance and Hunk are exhausted. So, they invite Pidge over for a movie night. It’s a night for family movies. They watch “Coco”, and “Moana”. By their third movie, “Lilo and Stitch”, Lance is fast asleep, curled up into Hunk on the bed. Pidge isn’t, though he’s not truly paying attention to the screen. Hunk is the only one still invested in the movie.

“I wish I had a sibling like that,” Hunk murmurs, watching the two sisters on screen. It’s a sentiment he’s always had to some extent. He loves his moms, of course, and his friends, but sometimes he gets jealous of siblings’ relationships.

“Like Nani or like Lilo?” Pidge asks.

Hunk shrugs. “I don’t know. Either, I guess. I’m an only child, you know; I don’t have siblings. And none of my cousins live in the US.” He pauses. “What about you?”

“Oh, uh,” Pidge says. “Yeah, I’ve got an older brother.” He glances down at his hands, fiddles with the ring on his right hand. “Um.”

“Do you guys get along?” Hunk asks carefully. He gets the sense he’s crossed some sort of line. “You don’t have to talk about it.”

“No, it’s okay,” Pidge says. “We got along great. He was the one that got me into coding, you know.”

“I can’t imagine you _not_ into coding,” Hunk says. He tries to imagine Pidge without a computer and shakes his head.

Pidge laughs. “Nah, he got me into it pretty young. But he was my role model, you know? He was my favorite person, as a kid.” He sees Hunk’s confusion. “Oh, no, we still get along. I just, I haven’t seen him in a while. I’m here, and before that, he was at college, and he’s pretty busy over breaks, and we almost never get breaks, and… I miss him.”

Hunk pulls Pidge into a tight hug. He stiffens for a moment, then relaxes into the embrace. “That really sucks. I hope you see him again soon.”

“Thanks, Hunk,” he mumbles. “I hope so too. I really hope I’ll see him again soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://ternaryflower53.tumblr.com)!


End file.
